


ART: SPN J2 Bigbang 2010: Still staring at the same old sky

by BflyW



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BflyW/pseuds/BflyW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the art for sinnerforhire's Still staring at the same old sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: SPN J2 Bigbang 2010: Still staring at the same old sky

This is the art for [sinnerforhire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire/)'s fic [Still staring at the same old sky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/562141/chapters/1004389).

_In 1999, art student Jensen Ackles lost his right leg and his first love to one of the deadliest tornadoes in history._  
  
Now, ten years later, he's managing his uncle's auto shop and chasing storms on the side, and living in a house decorated with beautiful photographs and murals that no one will ever see.  
  
An old friend convinces him to allow talented but insecure grad student Jared Padalecki into his life to observe a real storm chaser in action. Soon Jared turns Jensen's monotonous life upside down, awakening long-buried feelings and traumas.  
  
The two become romantically involved, but a freak accident threatens not only their newfound love, but Jensen's very life.    
  


_ _

A good story is always inspiring when you intend to make art for it, and this story sure did inspire me.

_I was worried I wouldn't be able to make art good enough for the story. Working with sinnerforhire was a blessing, she was easy to work with, and willing to discuss solutions to make my ideas for art/design work as well as possible. **Thank you!**_

 

_** ** _

 

 

[take a closer look at how I made this](http://bflyw.livejournal.com/428921.html)

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
